


Jaan

by aimtoplease



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimtoplease/pseuds/aimtoplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes to change Harry's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something smutty please give me constructive criticism if needed. :)

Harry doesn't remember when Zayn first called him _jaan_ but he can't seem to get enough of it. When Harry properly realised was when Zayn was the last one to meet up with the rest of the band just before rehearsals for the second tour. Zayn walked up with his eyes gleaming and Harry thought he was going to fall backwards and into a coma from the way Zayn was focusing on Harry's fingers twitching and then back up to his lips. Zayn greeted the rest of the band; hugging them and tickling Liam and then finally he walked up to Harry smelling a lot different to what he smelt like before, not that Harry remembers these things or anything.

"Hey, jaan."

Zayn breathes down Harry's ears; the pet name resonating down to his stomach, Harry shakily smiles back hugging Zayn tightly because he knows for a fact that if he talks he may just vomit or talk gibberish. As Harry lets go, Zayn doesn't, holding firmly around his waist smiling like he may just do something. And, just like that, Zayn's arm stays around Harry's waist, sighing softly as he slowly lifts Harry's jumper to settle his fingers onto the bare skin, gently caressing it.

 

+

 

Last night was a hotel night and Zayn is happy, it feels like a lifetime since he's felt the comfort of an actual bed, and having the space to actually stretch his arms and legs out, it's not like he doesn't like the tour bus but it's nice to feel free as opposed to feeling like he was in a cocoon in the tour bus beds. As Zayn turns around to stretch even more he bumps into a soft and warm Harry, Zayn allows his hand to rest on the sleeping boys side like it was something he'd do every morning. Harry snuffles a little as Zayn gently strokes Harry's naked torso sighing contently, as if he could sense Zayn in his sleep, he manages to move closer to him and lay on the same pillow. Zayn watches the boy breathe slowly and lets his hand rise up and down with the curly haired boys stomach, he watches Harry intently, like the boy might just slip away, and that frightens Zayn, shakes him to his very core. Although Zayn may say that Louis is his best friend, Liam being like his father like friend and Niall being like a younger brother to him, Zayn doesn't know where to place Harry in his life.

 _Who is he?_ Who is this boy, with his beautiful face, beautiful mind and slender body that Zayn may think about when he's in the shower, and no one has to know. Thinking about these things at 8am in the morning isn't something that Zayn wants to get into right now, so instead he curls into Harry's space breathing in the boys air and smiles closing his eyes as he holds the boy closer to his body, just in case Harry might just slip away.

 

+

 

"Jaan?"

Harry grumbles in his sleep as Zayn strokes his hair, curling his fingers into some of it. Zayn knows how much Harry enjoys sleeping, especially on Zayn's lap, he even dribbles on the poor boys lap and it's so so charming.

"Wha?" Harry grumbles.

"Jaan, wake up, I let you sleep for ages."

Harry stares up at Zayn and he thinks he might pass out, his mossy green eyes looking even more greener before they're rubbed harshly with Harry hands and Zayn is pulled out of the trance, cursing himself for even allowing his heart to beat so fast.

Harry has never asked Zayn what _jaan_ actually means and he doesn't want to know, he just assumes that it's something nice considering the way Zayn's eyes show a flicker of love and warmth whenever he calls him it.

It's easy to get lost in Zayn, he's there with his tongue behind his teeth whenever he smiles and glazed eyes that shine brighter when something makes him happy and _oh god_ does he smell good. Harry curses himself whenever he finds himself holding Zayn so so close to him, letting Zayn breathe down his neck like its something normal for them to be doing, it's something friends don't just do and the weird thing is that Zayn never says anything about it, its as if Zayn also loses himself in Harry, like the way he holds Harry against his body with his fingers gently sweeping the soft skin, it's like he finds his solitude within him. So when Zayn holds Harry close, hand gently moving Harry's fringe out of the way, Harry lets it happen because he is Zayn's _jaan_ , he wouldn't want to be anything or anyone else.

The boys are finally on a break during their tour and are allowed to go home, but Harry finds himself cold and incomplete, he doesn't understand this feeling and he's worried that he may break and fall apart, so he decides to call Zayn, mentally wincing when Zayn picks up and sounds so groggy and sleepy like he's been woken up. But Harry likes Zayn like this, innocent and exposed for who he really is; Zayn from Bradford and not Zayn from the worldwide sensation boyband.

"Jaan?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

Harry sighs, he misses Zayn so much it hurts, everyday his heart at least breaks twenty five times a day, purely from just missing his tanned friend.

"I miss you too."

"I wish you was here..."

And Harry swears he stops breathing, and covers his mouth to stop him from gasping when he realises that his member downstairs responds to Zayn's slow deep voice. Harry swallows hard before speaking.

"There?" 

Harry hears Zayn lick his lips before responding, and he bites back a moan.

"Yeah."

"Me?"

"Yeah you, Harry."

"Why?"

That's when Zayn hears breath hitch and Harry's heart slams so hard against his ribcage that he doesn't know whether it's actually in his chest.

"I think you know."

"Oh god, are you?"

"Jaan, please,"

and that's when Harry reaches down to take a hold of his cock, stroking gently.

"Say my name." Harry groans, he needs it.

" _Jaan_."

Both boys moaning so softly into their phones, bucking up like they haven't been touched like that before.

"Zayn."

"Yeah, jaan?"

"Oh god."

"Do you like it when I call you that?"

"Hmmm."

Harry can't form words anymore, he needs Zayn, if he wasn't all the way in LA, he swears he would have already been at Zayns.

"Jaan."

And Harry nearly comes just by hearing his pet name through a flustered Zayn, who is moaning just as harshly.

"Do you- fuck, do you know what I'd do if you were here?"

Zayn's breath hitches again and Harry can't seem to get enough of it, picturing Zayn in his bed with a tank top, sweat oozing out of his back and making his tattoos blacker.

"Oh fuck, what?"

"I'd let you suck my cock and then oh fu-"

And just like that, Harry is coming purely on the promise of sucking Zayn's cock.

 

+

 

So when Harry sees Zayn again, Zayn can't seem to keep his eyes off him, like he's looking through him and into his soul and Harry just wants to say yes and give him everything and anything. Zayn keeps Harry close by his side throughout the entire day, even during the concert, he'd possessively sit beside Harry and keeps him next to him, randomly flicking Harry's nipples, staring at him like he may just do something, and it takes all of Harry's strength not to moan and grab Zayn and kiss him until they were drunk with it.

They're both stumbling into the hotel room, holding eachother so close, Harry tries kissing Zayn, but Zayn holds back and Harry doesn't understand. _He does now._

Zayn shuts the hotel room, leaning back against it, and Harry is shy, feet pointed inward and he's twiddling his fingers staring down and he's _so beautiful,_ Zayn thinks, so so beautiful that it breaks his heart. Zayn walks slowly towards Harry, grabbing the boy's hands and entwining them with his and it feels so perfect.

"Look at me."

Harry jumps and shoots his head up and Zayn swears he falls for the boy again from the pure innocence and adoration Harry's eyes are providing. Zayn pulls the boy closer and Harry thinks Zayn is about to kiss him when in fact he presses his soft lips against his cheek and the softly kisses each crevice of Harry's face, as if he was trying to memorise Harry's face through his lips. He quickly pecks Harry's lips whispering beautiful and Harry's lips tingle and he wants more but remains mute. Zayn lets go of Harry's hands and softly takes a hold of Harry's neck and the side of his face like Harry might break and looks into Harry's eyes for permission and Harry leans in to say yes and Zayn smiles before leaning and kisses Harry so softly, slipping his tongue into Harry's hot mouth and hums. He fucking hums and Harry holds him closer deepening the kiss. People always said that one sees stars whenever they orgasm but Harry can already see stars and constellations and moons and the whole _fucking_ Milky Way just from kissing Zayn.

Zayn breaks the kiss pulling back and Harry tries to grab him because he's not done but Zayn walks over to the big arm chair and sits down and nods to Harry to stand in front of him. Harry does what Zayn wants and he gains a smile filled with love and adoration and Harry would do anything to see that smile again.

"Take off your clothes."

Harry quickly unzips his boots and reaches up to his shirt but Zayn is telling him to do it _slowly_ and Harry gives in and gently unbuttons each button and lets the shirt pool by his feet. Eventually Harry takes off all his clothes and Zayn is staring at him with dark dilated eyes. Harry tries to cover his member who is so excited but hears a soft _don't_ and just like that Harry is Zayn's. Zayn nods for Harry to come closer and to kneel in between Zayn's knees and Zayn leans down and breathes down Harry neck and inhales deeply, and sighs.

"Do you know what's going to happen?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want this, jaan?"

Harry breath hitches before saying yes and Zayn smiles against Harry's neck. Zayn asks Harry to look at him and places his thumb on the boys plump and kiss swollen lips and Harry sticks out his tongue so Zayn pushes his thumb into his hot soft mouth and tells Harry to suck. Harry's mouth is just as soft as his skin and Zayn wants to cry.

"Do you want me to do this to you?"

Harry nods furiously, so Zayn takes his thumb out of his mouth and kisses the boy again, determined to get them raw and plump, Harry groans so deeply that it makes Zayn's cock twitch again. Once Zayn lets go of Harry pink pink lips he picks the boy up into his arms like he was a bride and effortlessly lays him down onto the black duvet and Harry looks so beautifully pale against the black waiting for Zayn to do something, and Zayn want to kiss every part of his body until Harry can only feel is Zayn's lips against his body and nothing else. Zayn places his fingers onto Harry's thighs and enjoys the sight of his tanned fingers against Harry's white white skin and wants to see the skin turn to other colours such as pink, purple and blue. But he's unaware of Harry's limits, but he can get to that later. For now, he's content with pink and pale.

"Jaan?"

Zayn leans down licking Harry's neck and gently sucking on it to create a wonderful array of purples and blues on the skin.

"Yes?"

Harry licks his lips and groans into Zayn's ear. Zayn doesn't reply but gently moves down Harry's torso kissing sucking on various parts of Harry's body creating little love bites which if possible turn Zayn on even more, straining his cock against his tight jeans. Harry's cock oozes precome and Zayn laps it up into his mouth before gliding his mouth onto Harry cock and moaning as he allows the hard cock fill his mouth. Harry's eyes pop open and he bucks off the bed groaning harshly, nearly choking Zayn if he hadn't held him down.

"Jaan, can I spank you?" Zayn whispers deeply after letting go of Harry's cock with a pop.

Zayn actually needs this, needs to feel Harry's arse get hot underneath his palms. He sees it constricted in those godforsaken tight jeans and physically stops himself from hitting Harry's arse too hard.

Harry leans up with his arms and stares at Zayn intently before nodding. Zayn's grins and quickly takes off his jeans and his t-shirt before giving his hand for Harry to hold and stand up. Zayn sits on the end of the bed, spacing out his legs before pulling Harry onto his lap allowing for his cock to go in between the space between Zayn's legs. Zayn pulls Harry's hair back making him look back at him.

"Do you want me to do this, jaan?"

"Yes," Harry moans.

Zayn strokes his hair before massaging the boys soft cushiony arse before bringing his hand up and lands it with a resounding _smack_. Both boys groan harshly and Zayn sees that Harry's body responds beautifully by becoming pink so quickly. Zayn smacks Harry's ass a few more times before he can't take it anymore.

He gently lifts Harry off his lap and tells him to lay down. Harry lays down softly wincing as his soft bottom touches the silky black duvet. Zayn slowly slithers up to Harry again and pushes his lips against him hard, gliding his tongue over the roof of Harry's mouth, then sucking the underside of Harry tongue as if to suck the nectar out of a honey comb. And all Harry wants to say is _yes yes yes._

"Condom?" Zayn breathes breathlessly into Harry's mouth and Harry nods.

Zayn quickly gets up and retrieves the lube and a condom from his back pocket. Once he reaches the bed, he quickly pecks Harry's lips a few times enjoying the colour he has made them.

" _Please_."

"Hold on, jaan."

Zayn leans back onto his heels lifting Harry's legs onto his lap and lubes up his fingers and gently pushes his middle finger into Harry's plump hole and Harry groans deep asking for more once Zayn is knuckle deep crooking his finger to brush Harry's prostate.

"So fucking beautiful." Zayn breathes knowing his won't last long once he's inside Harry.

Harry looks so fucking beautiful when he's wrecked, his hair flat against his forehead and his tattoos looking so black against his soft pale skin, green eyes blown wide that they're black with a rim of mossy green around them, lips dark pink; breathing heavily as he moans around Zayn's fingers knuckle deep inside him and Zayn wants to stay like this and in this moment forever, the four walls and his Harry.

Zayn lifts Harry higher before putting on the condom and lubing himself up and presses his tip against Harry's pink hole and Harry moans closing his eyes as Zayn pushes in and stills, Harry is better than Zayn could imagine- so hot and tight around him threatening to break his stiff cock.

"Oh god, Harry." Zayn breathes harshly like the air is being punched out of him and Zayn can't breathe anymore.

Harry looks heartbreaking beautiful, adjusting to Zayn's length but moaning deeply when Zayn pulls out leaving the tip in, to push back and slamming into Harry's sweet spot and Harry can't breathe holding onto the frame of the bed above him and twisting his legs around Zayn's waist just in case.

"Open your eyes, jaan. I want to see you."

Harry pops his eyes open whilst Zayn fucks into him hitting his prostate and Zayn has never seen something so pretty in his life, he feels to weep, that its Harry beneath him, crying out his name and staring into Zayn's eyes with those mossy green eyes that Zayn dreams about at night and finds himself painting in the dark of his room.

"Zayn, Zayn, Zayn."

"What is it, jaan?" Zayn breathes, he won't last long but he needs Harry to release first.

"I'm gonna come, can I come?"

Harry gasps holding the frame tighter making his fingertips white and Zayn leans down kisses his lips once again before granting Harry permission to come and harry does; magnificently, the hot come spurts out of his untouched cock and onto his stomach and Harry looks glorious clenching his ass and Zayn is coming too with a loud growl against Harry's neck.

 

+

 

Zayn slowly pulls out, throwing the condom in a nearby bin and turns to lay down next to Harry who looks so serene and so so beautiful staring back at Zayn and Zayn has never seen anyone so beautiful that his heart swells until there's no more space left. Harry leans over and places his arm over Zayn's torso and snuggles into Zayn's neck murmuring something about that he's sticky and Zayn laughs so kisses his forehead and pulls him up to take a bath with him.

Harry stands beside Zayn whilst Zayn turns on the water and holds Harry's hand as he steps into the water wincing as his bottom is bitten with the heat of the water but doesn't complain, he stares up at Zayn with expectant eyes and just like that Zayn steps into the bath sitting behind Harry and brings him up to his chest. Harry's hands find Zayn's in the water and entwines them together.

"Hello." Harry shyly smiles.

"Hello, jaan."

Harry smiles as he lifts his plump lips up to Zayn's lips and they kiss lazily as the water cools down. With careful fingers and delicate touches; Zayn's bathes Harry, washing the suds out of Harry curly hair and the dimples on his back and Zayn familiarises himself with Harry's body slowly, Harry purrs quietly being very fond of the attention that Zayn is giving him. Covering both of them in towels, Zayn leads Harry to their bed, and they both fall asleep with Harry in Zayn's arms and smelling of fragrant water.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> jawlineanddimples tumblr.com
> 
> :))


End file.
